


Journal entries

by Crazy_broppy1995



Category: Trolls - Fandom, Trolls World Tour, Trolls the beat goes on, TrollsTopia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28101156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_broppy1995/pseuds/Crazy_broppy1995
Summary: Journal entries based on when branch moves into the bunker and the years he’s down there
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	1. Entry 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first chapter story! This’ll be journal entries from when branch first finds the tunnel (soon to be his bunker) and what progress he makes. Journal entries could be in days, weeks, months, years... depending on what I can think of lol. So enjoy!

Dear journal,  
It’s been a month since grandma was taken from the Bergen and I was left alone. I didn’t want to bother anyone about it cause I didn’t want to scare them so I stayed in our tree alone until everything started to scare me.

I’ve been looking for a new house all month, I didn’t want to live in a pod like everyone else... I honestly want to be alone and to make myself feel safe. Before mom and dad died they taught me how to make weapons and store food just in case, so that’s what I’m going to do!

I found a small tunnel a little away from the rest of the village, it looks safe and sturdy and there’s a lot of room. I could make my own door and close off the original entry way so that way no predator or any other troll can get in. I’ll need to make my own bed and find a way to get light in here, but for now I have my own little pillow and sleeping bag and a small lantern. I’ll also need to find food cause I’m running out... I would eat the last piece of fluffleberry cake that grandma left but I want something to remember her. Maybe I’ll run back to the tree sometime and grab other important things 

Well, journal... I think it’s night time and I need to sleep... I’ll also need to find a way to soundproof this tunnel cause I can hear king Peppy starting a new party and I’m hating the noise... I know that Bergen is still out there and I’m gonna do everything I can to make sure I at least stay safe...

Good night journal  
\- Branch


	2. Entry 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another journal entry

Dear journal,  
It’s been 3 weeks since I found the tunnel for my new home, I have an actual bed now and I just need to figure out the lighting in here. I went back to my old tree home one last time to find more stuff, I got some old recipes of good food that grandma made, some more blankets and some vests and pants that I somehow forgotten. I also snagged a picture of grandma with my parents in it... I miss them. Also the old dartboard family heirloom that dad gave me... that’ll always stay with me.

I unfortunately had to go into the main village today to get supplies for lighting my new home and to build shelves to put food and survival equipment on. A troll named Biggie would not leave me alone and just kept talking about his stupid pet worm, Mr Dinkles. I was gone 20 minutes longer than I wanted to be but I also had to make sure no one was following me cause my new home is secret

I don’t know what I’m going to do in this tunnel and I don’t know how long I’m going to be here. Maybe I can dig deeper and find ways to make this a super survival home just in case the Bergens come back and I can’t go outside for a while. I don’t want to live in fear but I guess that’s what I’m gonna have to do... maybe this can be a cool bunker only for me...

Maybe that’s what I should call this place! The fear bunker! It makes total sense and I can set cool traps and have lots of security equipment! Maybe I should sleep on the idea, but it’s a great idea!

Well good night journal  
\- Branch


	3. Entry 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a while and I’m sorry for that! Work was crazy and then the holidays happened and I completely forgot about doing a new chapter! I’ll update a lot more now since I have a little bit of a break from work!

Dear journal,

It’s been a while since I’ve updated but it’s been a couple months since I found “the fear bunker”. It’s starting to finally look like a good home, I have a nice warm bed now, I have enough food that’ll last me a couple months so I don’t have to go into the village and I finally have a lot of lights.

I think I need to make traps or weapons or something to keep me safe from the dangers outside the bunker... like animals or the other trolls... especially Poppy and the “snack pack” as they call themselves, it sounds stupid, but I don’t want anyone coming near this place to bug me. Maybe some camera system so I know when someone is near and I can easily make them get out and they’ll know not to bug me...

Also, I still need to find a way to make this place sound proof, I’m tired of hearing the parties and music every. Single. Night. And they don’t even change the songs... hmmm maybe I can find more room in this bunker, maybe I can tunnel down and make a small storage room or panic room... something to keep only me safe if theirs another attack... that sounds like a great idea!

Well I think I’ve written enough for today, tomorrow I need to work on some very important things and it’s getting late

Good night  
Branch

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Thanks!


End file.
